


Smut one shot : Ben Solo and Rey

by KJR011301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: Ben and Rey enjoy an intimate morning together
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Smut one shot : Ben Solo and Rey

The sun was shining brightly through the large windows in Ben's bedroom as morning rose amongst the beautiful planet of Naboo. 

Ben shifted slightly in his bed and slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and shut off the alarm before it could go off. 

"Ben?" said a quiet, tired voice next to him. "Are you alright, love?" "I am doing just fine," said Ben softly as he kissed her on the head. "Don't worry about me, okay? Why don't you go back to sleep?" 

"I can't with you pecking kisses all over me," said Rey as she smiled and rolled over onto her back. "It wakes me up more." 

"Oh really now?" asked Ben seductively as he climbed over her and pinned her hands to her sides. "How about this?" 

"Even better," said Rey as she went to kiss him. Before long, their lips moved in unison, as if they were meant to be together. 

Rey moaned into his mouth when one of Ben's hands reached to grope her buttcheek under the blankets. 

Ben had aggressively pulled the blankets from out underneath him and from on top of her. He had smirked into their kiss as he undid her straps holding her clothes on. 

Rey moaned as she felt herself wet down there. It didn't go unnoticed as Ben started undoing his pants and had gripped one of her breasts. 

"Already all wet for me," growled Ben lowly into her ear as he smirked a little and decided to nibble her neck lightly. 

He then lightly peppered her lower neck then toturingly slow down between her taut breasts, which the tips were firm. 

Rey bucked impatiently as she grew more excited, but it did no good. Ben eventually reached to her legs and gave them light licks and kisses. 

"Ben..." moaned Rey impatiently, which earned her a chuckle from the man between her legs. Ben had dived into her area, licking her clit and giving it more kisses. 

He groaned into the area when he felt her buck against her face. When he decided that was enough, Ben had shoved two fingers up into her vaginal area and moved them back and forth to tease her. 

BEN!" cried out Rey as she bucked against his fingers trying to get them deeper. "Oh Ben..." " 

"Are you ready for my length?" asked Ben near her ear, causing Rey to shiver and nod only once. "Tell me what you want, Rey.." teased Ben lowly, his voice in her ear. 

"Please make love to me," said Rey quietly. "Say it loudly so I can hear you," teased Ben as he let her stroke his length, getting it all hard and ready for him to enter. 

"PLEASE MAKE LOVE TO ME," cried out Rey as she bucked against him once more. Ben growled in pleasure as he lined himself with her and pushed inside. 

Rey gasped loudly as she panted heavily and looked at him expectantly as she settled around his erection. 

Ben shifted slightly and said through a pleasured voice: "Are you alright?" "Yeah, you just need to start moving," groaned Rey as she moved. 

Ben didn't have to be told twice. He thrusted into her and backing out gently, while putting his hands on either side of Rey. 

The two intertwined themselves into a deep kiss, tongues licking each other's mouths as Ben continued to thrust into her. 

"Ben, harder," panted Rey heavily as she met each of his thrusts. So Ben had done as she said, growling lightly as he thrusted harder into her. 

Rey cried out not in pain but with extreme pleasure as she stroked his back, feeling his muscles ripple underneath her light touches. 

"Ben.. don't stop... oh Ben.." panted Rey. Ben had complied, eventually adding more kisses and nips to her extremely firm breasts as they rubbed against his lips. 

"God Rey.. you feel so good," panted Ben heavily as he thrusted. He could feel an orgasm coming on, so he slowed down. He also could feel Rey about to release as well. 

"Go ahead and cum inside of me," growled Rey as she could feel herself about to release. So Ben spead up, the only noise in the room was of skin meeting skin. 

Before long, Ben growled out Rey's name as he cummed into the woman he loved beneath him. Rey released not long after, eventually leaving a tired couple laying together. 

Ben sighed quietly as he yawned, feeling content after their lovemaking. He rested his head on Rey's stomach and eventually fell asleep, Rey following soon behind.


End file.
